


盖庄-千里之行止于足下

by baizhouzhonghe



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe
Summary: 盖茨讲了很多话，月读只是听着，最后他发现自己讲的全都没用。
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 2





	盖庄-千里之行止于足下

**Author's Note:**

> 王权盖茨后续时间线，大概算是三人组都恢复了本篇记忆的设定。

听盖茨把所有的内容讲完后，月读的眼神已经从原本的“你到底在说些什么”渐渐趋于麻木。  
月读自诩相当理解自己的两位挚友，毕竟那两个人身上发生的大事小事她都能数出一箩筐。但就算是这样，在盖茨找到她的时候，她也完全没有想过对方竟然是来找她讨论恋爱问题的——不是说盖茨是什么恋爱绝缘体，毕竟有着帅气脸孔的体育社团明星选手在学校中当然是有相当的人气，只是她从没想过盖茨会突然对这种事情上心。但就口才来讲，盖茨也的确符合第一次面对恋爱问题的男高中生形象，支支吾吾左右言他了半天就是不谈中心思想。在开始的几分钟，月读还带着一点听八卦的兴奋努力地提取核心观点，但热情是会被消磨的。在盖茨弯弯绕绕的形容中，她终于在最后捕捉到了话题的重点，意识到恋爱问题的另一个主角竟然是他们两个人共同的挚友——或者用一种对盖茨的恋情抱有信心的说法，目前还是是两人挚友的常磐庄吾。  
月读摆出看猪的表情总结陈词：“我总结一下，你跑来是为了说，你打算去和庄吾表白。然后来向我要建议？”  
虽然第一次面对青春期恋爱烦恼的男高中生绕了半天圈子，最后被（盖茨自己擅自认定的）同盟者一句话总结出来的感觉并不好受，但至少（在盖茨看来）这场讨论算是开了个好头。他正打算继续说下去，刚以一句“你怎么都不惊讶啊”开了头，月读突然面无表情地抬起一只手示意他打住。  
他明显还想说点什么，但月读抢在他前面开口：“停一下，首先你还没告诉我，你怎么突然就打算要和庄吾表白。”  
盖茨打住了。  
他和常磐庄吾的过去混杂了平行世界和时空穿越两大科幻要素，虽然事实没有听起来那么高端，但他们的相识依旧被拉长又切得七零八落。他们先后当过宿敌和挚友和竞争对手，复杂程度就连J○mp漫画作者都会觉得头大，常磐庄吾会笑着喊他的名字也会坦白没有他们在的朝九晚五堂过分冷清，他也会在发表能打倒Zi-O的只有我这般言论的前后，矛盾地承认了庄吾是他温柔又可靠的朋友，就这样在被扭成一团的时间里，他把校园生活和假面骑士的片段拼凑在一起认识到一个完整的常磐庄吾，在下一次庄吾眼睛亮晶晶地对他露出笑容的时候，盖茨就骤然意识到自己的肚子里出现了一只扇着翅膀的蝴蝶。不管是作为旧世界的反抗者还是新世界的体育系男高中生都对于青春期的烦恼不那么了解，他翻来覆去思考了几个晚上最后才在闷热的夏夜得出关于“喜欢”的结论。  
盖茨的表情变了几变，几次张嘴都没说出个所以然来，时间的救世主不擅长把感情摆在明面上讲，旧世界的几次真情流露也实属情况紧急来不及细想。月读露出高深莫测的表情，盖茨莫名从她表情里读出了一种“我就知道”的意思，开始怀疑自己是不是找对了同盟。  
月读发起二轮攻势：“你打算给我讲讲你怎么突然发现自己喜欢庄吾的吗？”  
盖茨选择改变话题：“你那个早就知道的表情是怎么回事？”  
她退了一步把两只手抱在胸前对他挑了下眉，盖茨迅速反应过来她知道一些常磐庄吾不知道的事情，比如异类世界里发生的那段对话，立刻怀疑自己问了个错误的问题。  
月读露出侦探片里主人公打算揭露真相时候的那种表情，问他：“你真的想知道吗？”  
盖茨猛地摇头：“不想。”  
月读看起来很遗憾，盖茨盯着她看了一会儿，确定她不会说出什么让他恨不得钻进地缝里的话后才又接着说：“不如我们回到最开始的话题吧。”  
“如果你下定了决心的话，普通地来就好了吧。”月读耸了耸肩，接话说，“毕竟你们认识太久了，我觉得耍帅那套对庄吾来说肯定没用的。”  
“难道就直接过去说‘我喜欢你’吗？稍微有点逊吧。”  
“等下，我有个问题。”月读好像意识到了什么不得了的问题，思考了一会儿才慢慢开口，“你是不是需要先确定一下庄吾的想法……比如问一句我可不可以追你之类的？”  
盖茨一脸茫然：“……是这个流程吗？”  
月读被噎得一句话都没说出来，她递给盖茨一个意味深长的眼神示意他自己体会。后者仔细反省了一会儿自己少得可怜的恋爱知识后无果，只好选择听从她的意见。  
正当他苦恼的时候，手机却突然响了，来电显示是常磐庄吾，还附带一个那人自己强行要加上的来电照片显示，照片上的常磐庄吾比了剪刀手。他总是会像这样突然打电话或者发消息过来，讨论正事只占一小部分，更多的时候时候是找到了什么有趣的店，或者只是突发奇想地喊他出来玩，消息更不用说，绝大多数都是分享美味的午餐之类的小事，甚至只是看到路边形状奇怪的树，常磐庄吾也会拍下来发给他。  
虽然前一秒还在和月读讨论关于庄吾的事情，但盖茨也没多想，顺手就接起了电话。紧接着他就在月读面前肉眼可见地僵成了一尊石像，月读左右拍了拍他，盖茨都没有任何回应，电话那头隐约传来庄吾的声音，月读终于对自己的挚友之一忍无可忍，拉下他的手把电话按到了免提。  
她正想发问，可电话那头的常磐庄吾并没意识到这边还有另一个人，自顾自地说了起来：“盖茨——你在听吗？至少回答一下吧，我说我喜欢你，要不要和我交往？”  
那边的背景里传来另一个无奈的声音，月读猜庄吾大概也是刚刚找人要了一圈意见，讨论对象大概是Woz，据她所知，性质近似倒数第二问倒数第三。  
她贴心地对着电话那头打了个招呼，传达了盖茨正石化得很彻底这件事，并“顺嘴”提了一下盖茨刚刚找她讨论的事情。接着她拍了拍盖茨的肩扬长而去，深藏功与名，并不打算管时间的救世主到底什么时候会反应过来，或者会不会尴尬地想钻进地缝。

end.


End file.
